I'll Carry You
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Pidge and Lance find themselves trapped in a closet while participating in the most extreme version of hide and seek with Galra goons, they wait for their opportunity to make a run for it. When that chance comes, at the last moment Pidge's legs betray her and it's up to Lance to get her to safety. Which then rewards him when they get back on the Castleship. A Pidgance fic.


I'll Carry You

The closet was just big enough for Lance and Pidge to hide together as their intense game of hide-and-seek with the Galra was continuing during their latest mission. Pidge looked up at Lance with a deep red face and Lance was doing his best to suppress his own blush to no avail. Her small hands pressed up against his stomach and Lance had to bend slightly down so he didn't smash his head against the roof of the closet.

"How long do we have to stay in here? I'm getting claustrophobic." Pidge whimpered silently to her teammate as he did his best to put up a brave front in front of her.

He gave a deep sigh, "Until we don't hear anymore footsteps outside I think we should stay in here."

"And how long will that take?"

"Depends on if you wanna get captured and be held as their prisoner."

"Fair enough."

So they waited for what felt like ages but the footsteps kept sounding off on the other side. Pidge's best guess was that they were still trying to hunt down the rest of their team that was also hiding in different corners of the warship. They were trying to make their way back to Allura and Coran after they had successfully swiped away some of their high tech navigating gear.

"If we don't start moving soon, I'm afraid my knees are gonna buckle and I won't be able to run anywhere." Pidge stated as she felt the pain grow in her legs from being hunted down like a lamb for the slaughter.

Lance gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry. If that happens I'll be there to sweep you off your feet."

"Oh you're my hero." Pidge retorted with heavy sarcasm in her voice mixed with affectionate playfulness. "What would I ever do without you Lance."

Lance stuck out his tongue and they both let out a soft contained chuckle. After that they remained silent until finally the noise on the other side of the door died down and they were ninety nine percent certain that there wasn't any more goons heading in their direction.

"'m gonna grab the handle of the closet now. On three we make a break for it, are you ready?" Pidge asked as she gripped the handle slowly.

Lance gave her a firm nod. "It's now or never."

At the count of three Pidge swung open the door and together they ran as fast as they could down the hall to their pick up location they decided beforehand. Hoping that the others were already waiting for them on the other side with the Princess.

But as soon as they reached the door, Pidge's legs gave in with a horrific cramp and she almost fell on her face if Lance hadn't caught her just in time. She gritted her teeth as the pain was pulsing through her body and Lance could tell she needed to get back to the Castleship right away. So while holding her in his arms, he reached his lion they used together to get to the warship and he flew as fast as he could back to the rest of the team.

"I totally jinxed myself...I'm such an idiot." Pidge moaned as the pain continued to pulse through her body.

Lance shook his head. "You're not an idiot. You're human and you pushed yourself past your limit to get out of that nightmare. You did a great job and I'm sure Shiro will be proud of you."

"I hope so. Because I'm gonna be sleeping for the next three days to recover from this stupid mission."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now look alive so you don't freak the others out, we're back home."

Lance flew the Blue Lion into the hanger for the rest of the night. He insisted that he carried Pidge to her room so she could rest and Pidge couldn't argue with him when he gazed his piercing blue eyes at her.

"Do I weigh anything to you?" Pidge asked with a mock scoff.

Lance shook his head, "Not really. You're about as light as my younger sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah and I have a brother too. Let's just say I live with extended family on our property back home near the beach side." Lance explained as they finally reached Pidge's room. He opened the door and laid her down on her bed.

Pidge gave a deep yawn and she stretched out her arms. "Tell Allura I'm gonna be resting in my room for the rest of the evening please."

"Sure. Anything else before I leave?" Lance asked as he sat at her bedside with his signature smile.

Pidge surprisingly nodded her head. "Just one thing: lean down a little bit."

"OK?" He replied as he leaned his head down so his face was closer to hers, like he was the prince waking up sleeping beauty.

Pidge smiled at him and without warning she gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face started to grow hot and he looked at her with widened eyes.

"That's for carrying me through all that. Tell anyone and I'll haunt your dreams."

Lance didn't know how to respond to that so he just nodded his head as he got up and turned on his heel to leave. Behind him he could hear Pidge giggling softly and that drove a sudden urge to pounce on her into his mind.

" _ **Control yourself...she'd kill me if I acted on my feelings right now**_." Lance scolded himself in his mind as he made his way to the main deck. All the while thinking about how light she was in his arms and her kiss of gratitude.


End file.
